An Accidental Miracle
by Jules1398
Summary: A baby. A BABY. How could this happen to Dean. Deep down, he had always wanted a child, but when he started his relationship with Cas he had come to terms with the fact that it was impossible. Oh, how wrong he was.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I was going to write another chapter to this fanfic when I realized it was crap. Instead, I decided to rewrite it incorporating more of the current plot. Then I realized that it's essentially a new story, but oh well. This story will be better. (But no smut because I am crap at writing it. Sorry.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural. If I did, I probably wouldn't be typing this on a cheap laptop.**

Dean never had much faith. He was an atheist for the better part of his life. There isn't much good to believe in when you see your mom burning on the ceiling at age four. When he found out God existed, he deemed him a deadbeat that should have at least _tried_ to keep his kids from fucking up the universe. When Heaven closed, he had been convinced that God was dead. However, Heaven had recently become back open for business and nobody seemed to know how or why. For once in his life, Dean wondered if the dude was actually out there. And then, life threw him yet another curveball.

It was a seemingly ordinary night for Dean. He was in the bunker's kitchen making burgers for his boyfriend and himself. Sam was away on a simple salt-and-burn with their hunter-in-training, Charlie. Dean was more than happy to have the entire bunker for just him and Cas.

Then, Dean heard a soft crying noise coming from the empty room that was originally meant for Cas, but was left vacant when the angel had moved into Dean's room two years ago.

"Cas! What's going on?!" Dean's voice was frantic. He had no idea how something could've broken into the bunker without them knowing.

Castiel rushed into the hall to meet Dean. His blue eyes widened at the soft sound of need behind the closed door. "I am not sure, Dean. Perhaps we should enter and see for ourselves. Maybe Sam or Charlie left something in there as a prank."

Dean slowly pushed open the door to see a small, naked baby lying on the hardwood floor. "Holy crap. Cas, it's a baby. I don't care what it is, I can't kill a baby!"

Cas furrowed his eyebrows and lifted the child off the ground. "Dean, are you sure you are not a female?"

"Sorry Cas, but last time I checked, I was a dude. I'm pretty sure that you can confirm this for me based on the fact that you've seen me naked in the past twenty-four hours."

"Dean, I do not believe it's appropriate to talk about sexual intercourse in front of our child."

"Well, I don't think she can understand- Wait. Did you say our child?" Dean stared at the angel standing before him, hoping that he didn't say what he thought he did. No luck.

"This child bears a mixture of soul and grace. She is of a new species, as she is no Nephilim. She also bears a genetic resemblance to you and I. Or to you and Jimmy Novak if you consider this body to be his even though he has passed on to heaven many years ago."

"So, how is _this_" Dean motioned toward the infant that Castiel was holding out awkwardly in front of him, "even possible."

"You know as much as I do on this matter." Dean thought for a moment, staring at the galaxies that seemed to live in the sea of blue that was Castiel's eyes.

"Cas, do you think that it was God?" Dean was cautious. The Big Guy Upstairs had always been a sore spot with Cas.

"It is the most reasonable explanation that I can think of. Perhaps he is trying to make up for putting you and your brother through all that has happened to you."

Dean grabbed the little girl from Castiel. "Well, Cas, no matter what happened, we've got ourselves a kid to care for. Now, what should we name our little hybrid."

"Dean, I do not appreciate you calling our daughter a hybrid, even though she is one by definition. As for a name, don't you Winchesters have a thing for naming your children after the dead. You and your brother are named after your mother's deceased parents, Samuel and Deanna."

"Cas, please don't remind me that I'm named after a woman. Also, you have as much a say in the name as I do. We are definitely NOT naming her after my mom, Ellen, or Jo, though. It'd hurt too much to look at her everyday and see a person that I cared for and had to watch die. Name her after one of your sisters or something."

"Perhaps we can name her Tariel. She was the angel of summer and was one of the first casualties when Lilith started breaking the seals. She was a member of my garrison and I always looked up to her ability to see beauty in everything."

Dean looked at his daughter's face. Blue eyes blinked open in front of him. "Oh! Well, Tara, looks like you got your other daddy's eyes."

"Well, she does have your hair color," Cas pointed out, ruffling the light brown mop on the top of her head.

"Damn straight. Tariel Winchester, you are going to grow up to be the most badass girl in all of existence. Now let's go forge some papers so that you actually do exist."

"Dean, I think we should be focusing on getting her proper clothing, food, and somewhere to sleep." Dean nodded in agreement and handed Tara to Cas, who held her like he didn't know what he was supposed to do, which he probably didn't. The hunter walked out of the room.

"Dean?! Where are you going?!" Cas called from the room. Dean sprinted off to the Bunker's garage and grabbed a big cardboard box. Cas looked genuinely frightened when he returned.

"What's that, Dean?" The hunter rummaged through the box until he found the diapers and he took the baby from Cas.

"Now, watch closely. If you're gonna be a real dad, you're gonna have to learn how to put a diaper on a baby." Cas observed the action Dean was doing. It didn't take long for the hunter to finish, spreading the tabs over the front of the white diaper.

"Okay, Cas. These are a bit big on her, we can get smaller ones later. They're from that time that Sam and I had to take care of a shifter baby for a few days. I've got other basic stuff too, like bottles, formula, a pack-n-play, and some clothes that'll be a little too big for her." Dean was already taking this parenting thing with full stride.

"Dean, maybe we should call Sam and inform him of our situation."

"Sure go ahead. Ask him to get smaller diapers and clothes."

"Perhaps you should be the one to tell him, as his brother. I think it would be an easier way for him to embrace the news."

Dean sighed and handed Cas their baby, showing him how to correctly hold her. He went up to the room to grab his phone. It was time for the dreaded conversation with his brother. He locked the door behind him and dialed his brother's number.

He picked up on the second ring, sounding surprisingly cheery. _"Hey Dean. What's up?"_

"Sam. I have news."

_"Dean, did you finally do it? I know you were planning on tonight, but I guess I didn't expect the call until later."_

"No, Sam. I didn't propose." Dean looked at the floorboard that he was hiding the ring under.

_"Then, what the hell is this news that's preventing you from marrying the love of your life?!"_

"You're going to have trouble believing this."

_"Dean, I was possessed by Satan. There's not many things I can't believe."_

"Well, I was cooking dinner, and I heard this noise from the other room and it turns out that it was a baby girl."

_"How the hell did a freaking baby get in the bunker?! I mean, I couldn't even get in the bunker when I forgot my key inside."_

"God."

_"God?"_

"Well, Cas and I have no better explanation."

_"Okay, then. So, are you going to keep it or try to find it's parents."_

"That's the thing, Sammy. Her parents are me and Cas. He could tell just by holding her, which personally, I find super badass. She's got grace and a soul, but she isn't a Nephilim. She's something new and we think the only living thing that create something like that and get it in the bunker is God. It makes a bit of sense if you consider the random unlocking of Heaven a while back."

_"Well, shit dude. Congrats, I guess? We'll be back soon. Unless you still want to propose tonight, but I don't think it's the time."_

"Agreed. Head over to the bunker asap. See ya, Sammy."

_"Be there soon, Dean. Maybe this whole thing will bring you closer and you can try to propose again in a few months?"_

"Whatever bitch."

_"Jerk."_


	2. Chapter 2

"Are you okay, Dean?" Cas inquired with concern in his oceanic blue eyes.

"Yeah, Cas, I'm fine." It was a lie. Dean wasn't fine. Today was the day he has finally going to propose to Castiel but now there was this kid that he wasn't prepared for showing up right before he had a chance to pop the question.

Luckily, at that moment, Sam and Charlie burst through the door. Charlie seemed much happier ever since she returned from Oz and that says a lot, considering that she was probably the happiest person Dean knew. She grinned from ear to ear when she saw the awkward way that Cas was holding the baby.

"So, this is your little bucket of sunshine? Dean, you didn't tell me you were pregnant." She winked as she skipped over to take Tariel from Cas, her fiery hair bobbing behind her. "Dean, she looks just like you, except infinitely cuter and she has Cas' fantabulous eyes."

Sam walked over. "Can I hold Tara?" he cooed. Charlie handed her into Sam's oversized arms.

"Sam, stop being a girl. We need to discuss what we're going to do about her."

"Well, Dean, I think that's up for you and Cas to decide." Sam gave Dean a bitchface to rival all other bitchfaces.

"Fine, Sam. You and Charlie work with our little mutant and Cas and I are going to go talk in my bedroom."

"Dean, don't be too loud, your baby might hear." Charlie winked suggestively.

"Jesus Christ that's not what I meant!" Dean grabbed his angel's hand and dragged him into their empty bedroom. They sat next to one another on the queen sized bed that took up a large part of the room. They sat in silence for a moment as Dean nervously tapped on his thighs.

"What do you want to do about this, Cas?" Dean looked for answers in Castiel's deep blue eyes.

"Dean. We cannot give the child away. She is a new phenomenon that may be a danger to unexperienced people. And, by the way, I'd appreciate it if you stopped degrading her with names such as hybrid and mutant."

"Sorry about that Cas. I'm just a bit nervous. We aren't at all ready for a kid, human or otherwise."

"Dean, you weren't ready for the apocalypse, but you managed to handle that situation. I don't think fatherhood will be that difficult in comparison."

Dean snorted. "That's where you're wrong, Cas. The apocalypse? That didn't last that long. Fatherhood, Cas, fatherhood is for life. And what if I'm a bad parent? What if I'm like my dad?" Dean looked down at his feet, unable to meet Castiel's gaze.

"Dean, your father was in an unfortunate circumstance. At least, you aren't in this situation alone. I am this child's father as well and I am sure that Sam and Charlie will be willing to help us whenever you and I need it." Cas set a consoling hand on Dean's shoulder.

"You're right, Cas. We'll figure this thing out. Dean turned toward Cas and set a soft kiss on his rough lips as he ran his right hand through the angel's messy, raven colored hair.

They heard Tara crying in the other room. Dean's eyes flew wide open as he rushed through the doorway and toward his screaming daughter. He flashed back to the time he left Sam alone for too long as a kid and he got attacked by shtriga in his sleep.

When, he got in the room, he saw Sam bouncing Tariel in a weird way, a mixture of fear and confusion on his face. Charlie was laughing her ass off at Sam's attempted to comfort the wailing infant.

"Oh, just give her to me, Sam." Dean beckoned for Sam to hand over his daughter. As, soon as she reached Dean's arms, she stopped crying and stared up at him with her blue eyes. She definitely inherited Cas' weird staring thing.

"You know, they say that babies can be soothed by the beating of their mother's heart." Charlie pointed out with a smirk.

"Shut up, Charlie. If anybody, Cas is the mom."

Charlie snorted. "Are you sure, Dean. After all, you _are_ the one who rushed in here as soon as Tara made a sound."

"Hey, Cas is here too." The hunter pointed to the angel standing right behind him.

"Yeah, he came in, but he didn't sprint across the whole bunker to get here."

"It's not my fault that I have these beautifully bowed legs. I pray that my little baby here gets them too when she's older." He ruffled the small tuft of brown hair on the top Tara's head. It was extremely soft and fluffy.

"Just better hope that she doesn't get your face," Sam piped in over the book he had begun reading.

"Shut up, bitch."

"Jerk."

Charlie scowled at them. "Dean, you've had this kid for a day and you're already teaching her to swear? And I here I was thinking you could be the perfect mother."

"CHARLIE, I'M NOT A GOD DAMN MOTHER!" Dean retorted. Tara started crying.

"Dean, it appears that you have frightened her with your loud speaking."

"Thanks, Cas. I didn't notice. Here, take her. You're her dad too." Cas held her in the same awkward fashion he had before.

Dean sighed and fixed Tara so that she was lying comfortably in the angel's arms. "Here, babe, hold her like this. Make sure to support her neck, she can't hold up her own head yet."

Cas nodded in understanding. "Thank you Dean."

* * *

Before long, she was sound asleep in the angel's strong arms. Dean walked over to where Cas was sitting with her and scooped her sleeping form out of his arms.

"I'm going to put her to bed in our room. I already set up the crib in there." Dean walked his baby girl into his room where the small oak crib was waiting for her. He swaddled his daughter in a small, yellow blanket and set her in the crib with a kiss.

Maybe, just maybe, Dean would be able to live with this.


End file.
